


In Love With A Veela

by smellatk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Veela Hermione Granger, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellatk/pseuds/smellatk
Summary: Hey guys so this was originally on Wattpad but due to the recent security breach, I have decided to post it here :)
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this was originally on Wattpad but due to the recent security breach, I have decided to post it here :)

I looked in the mirror, I was finally 18 years old, I didn't understand the hype about becoming 18 I still feel and look the same as I always did. But I guess it is kind of a big deal, I am now legal in the muggle world.

I continued to contemplate while I looked in the mirror and picked up my brush sitting on the vanity and began brushing my hair. It was no longer the frizzy ball it used to be when I was younger, it was now sleek and shiny though still curly. I could've just sat there forever just brushing my hair until I noticed something odd, there was a long streak of blonde.

I took the pair of scissors I kept in the drawer in my nightstand and slipped the piece of hair in between the two blades of the scissors. I was hesitant to snip off this beautiful blonde streak but I shut my eyes tight and snipped it off.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see the strand on the floor. I grabbed it and threw it in the garbage and laid down on the bed. I stayed like that for a while until I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Hey Hermione, can I come in?"

It was Ginny, as I suspected she was wondering when I was coming down, I told her I would be down soon and she left. I forgot that Mrs. Weasley invited everyone over for dinner, so I got up to get ready.

I put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top covered in lace. I threw my hair up in a messy but still nice looking ponytail. I put on gold studs and a gold crescent moon necklace, I threw on a pair of white sneakers and made my way downstairs to meet everyone else.

When I got downstairs everyone was there, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and you know just everyone who is normally around, and Bill and his wife Fleur who was four months pregnant with their first child. I was so happy that I was around so many amazing people on my birthday, I couldn't ask for a better group of people to call family.

I sat down on the couch in between Harry and Ron and I could see Ron staring at me as I walked over to them.

"You look very nice Hermione," Ron said as he smiled I could see him blushing but I doubt he even knew that I could see it or he even knew it was there. I smiled back at him and turned to join the conversation.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

at around seven o'clock Mrs. Weasley was calling us to eat, we all headed over to the table and sat down. The food looked absolutely amazing I couldn't believe it, Mrs. Weasley had been in the kitchen all day preparing for dinner. This is the most food I've seen on one table since Hogwarts. 

"Mrs. Welasey this is really all too much," I said to her with a sincere look on my face.

"It's your birthday dear it really isn't too much." she smiled at me and I just can't argue with that woman she has always been the sweetest human being I've ever met.

"This is sweet and all but I'm starving so can we please eat?" it was Ron, honestly he can be so arrogant. But as always Mrs. Weasley put him in his place and he shut up real quick.

Everyone began to pass the food around the table and grab what they wanted. Dinner was mostly quiet as we were all starving as it was a late dinner, as people started to finish the room got louder and louder. As we all started to break off into our sperate conversations I started talking to Fleur, I hadn't really talked to her much since the war. She and Bill hadn't really left Shell Cottage much since the war, so seeing them was a rare sight.

Fleur and I were talking about her pregnancy and how she and Bill had been doing the past couple of months at the cottage when Mrs. Wealsey walks out with a cake. Everyone starts singing happy birthday and I couldn't help but laugh as the short song was sung in several different tones and sour notes.

When they were finished singing I blew out the candles on top of the cake and Mrs. Wealsey started passing pieces of it around the table.

I started to feel very lightheaded but I tried to act normal and push through it for the rest of dinner. But it just got worse and worse and I could feel my eyelids start to get heavy as if I was about to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, she looked very concerned but I tried to convince her I was alright.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I'm just a little tired," I lied.

Then all of a sudden everything went black and I can't remember anything after that.

Until I woke up.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I will only be posting the updated version here so the old 2018/2019 version will no longer exist.

I woke up in my room, I still felt a little dizzy but I felt much better than I did at dinner. I sat up slowly and was greeted by Fleur.

"Oh good you're up," she said with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, still a little dizzy, but other than that I feel fine," I said with a half-smile.

Fleur came over and sat down beside me on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hermione, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're going to react, but please, try not to freak out."

I got extremely nervous. Was something wrong with me? Was I dying? I didn't let my thoughts spiral too out of control before I brought myself back to earth. I looked at Fleur with a very concerned look on my face and she gave me a reassuring smile. Her look comforted me and I nodded for her to proceed to tell me what was going on.

"Hermione, you are a veela. I don't know what amount but I need you to understand that there is a lot you need to learn," I started shaking, I couldn't believe it, where did this come from? I'm a muggle-born where in the hell did my veela blood come from? I didn't have much time to think before Fleur continued.

"I'm going to be honest, it is very unusual for your veela powers to show up now, but you will have to find a way to control yourself. You are now at the age of maturity where you have to find your mate, so if he happens to be in this house you could possibly all control at some point and there is nothing you can do until you learn how to control yourself." this was a lot to take in I needed some time alone to process everything, I needed to think.

"Fleur I need to be left alone for a bit, just to think," Fleur nodded and walked out.

What am I going to do? I don't understand why this is happening to me now, turning 18 is supposed to be a milestone but instead, I have to figure out how to control my new powers.

I don't want to be a veela. When I first found out I was a wizard that was enough for me, I didn't want any more than that. Being a wizard already separated me and my biological family what was being a veela going to do to people who are literally the only family I have left.

I couldn't bear to lose these people that I love so much. I could leave and not come back, it would make both of our lives so much easier, they wouldn't have to worry about protecting me and I could learn how to control myself without hurting anyone.

But I can't do that, as much as I wish it weren't true I couldn't do this alone, I don't know the first thing about being a veela, I needed as much help I could get.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like a mess. I couldn't believe it my hair was blonde, it wasn't the light chestnut color it was just a couple of hours ago, it was now the same colour as the strand of hair I cut off earlier that evening. This time there was no cutting the strand of hair off because I would just be bald.

I now have to accept the fact that everything is going to be different, and there is nothing I can do. So I head downstairs and just figure out what the hell to do now.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

I get downstairs and everyone just stares at me with looks of concern, I wish I could tell them not to be worried but I can't because, to be honest, I don't even know whats going on with me.

"Hermione dear are you okay?" Mrs. Wealsey says with a look of worry. I nod telling her I'm okay and she smiles.

I make my way over to the couch where Bill and Fleur are sitting and I sit between them. Fleur looks at me with a sympathetic smile saying 'tell them when you're ready'. I don't hesitate to get it over with and I take a deep breath.

I don't even think and I just come right out and say it, "I'm a veela," I look around the room and everyone has confused looks on their faces. I continue to try and give them a bit more of an explanation.

"I don't know where it came from it just happened I guess and now I don't know what to do but I'm really hoping Fleur can help me through this." I smile and look over at Fleur and she gives me a warm smile back. 

I look at everyone else again "I'm hoping all of you can get me through this,"

When I'm done talking they all look at ease and I was going to head to bed when I smelled something amazing, I couldn't help but close my eyes and follow the smell.

"Hermione what are y-" I could tell that was Ron that was asking and I can only assume it was Ginny that cut him off I didn't bother with the specifics. All I could think about was this smell.

When the smell was the strongest I opened my eyes. I was standing in front of the twins. 

"Hermione what did you smell?" Fleur asked me looking anxious to know. I was kind of embarrassed to say but I knew it was probably that mate thing she was talking about.

"It was cinnamon and firewood," I said turning to look at Fleur. She had the biggest damn smirk I've ever seen stretched across her face.

"I think we found your possible mates," Fleur said as she stood up and made her way over in my direction.

All of a sudden I felt an uncontrollable feeling, it was like a big pump of adrenaline. I didn't even know what I was doing but I lunged at Fleur I started attacking her and she started attacking back. Her eyes were pitch black and I assumed mine looked the same.

Within about 30 seconds of Fleur slapping each other and pulling hair, until someone shouts "Incarcerous" Fleur and I are both tied up and we begin yelling threats at each other back and forth until we calmed down.

No one spoke a word until I started crying. Bill let Fleur and I go and she ran and comforted me, I couldn't stop apologizing and crying over and over again. I could feel the tension in the room and everyone was uncomfortable.

"Hermione sit down, it really is fine it's my fault, I should have controlled myself, I know how to control myself while you don't and I should have remembered that," Fleur said as she guided me over to the couch to sit.

"What the hell just happened to me?" I asked as I looked between Bill and Fleur. Bill nodded over to Fleur and she started to explain what happened to us.

"I need you to listen to me carefully as I explain this because it will happen frequently in the beginning. What just happened when I walked over to you was you feeling like I was a threat to your mate, whether I was going to harm him or steal him from you it doesn't matter. You felt like I was a threat to him, and when you started freaking out I felt you were a threat to Bill so I attacked you as well. It will happen many times so it is very important that you learn to control it."

Everyone including myself was fascinated by this information, as much as I didn't like the feeling of attacking one of my best friends I guess it would be helpful in other situations.

"Listen we want to help you find your mate and as soon as possible and the soonest we can do it is tomorrow if I can get the letters out soon. We need to know who to be wary of in public with you so whenever you're comfortable we can do the experiment," Bill says to me.

"I would love to do it as soon as possible, I want to know, I need to know as soon as possible so I know who I'm protecting I guess I should say. Now I'm going to bed because I am exhausted. Goodnight everybody." I say and everyone else agrees and follows along with me.

"Bill, are you coming?" I hear Fleur ask.

"I'm coming in a bit love, I just need to send out a couple of letters so the plan works tomorrow," He says and I continue head upstairs to bed.


	3. III

I woke up and hoped that what happened the previous evening was all a dream, unfortunately, I still had the sharpest hearing and smell possibly in the world and when I looked in the mirror my hair was still blonde. I let out the biggest sigh of my life and started to get ready for the day.

I threw on a t-shirt, cargo pants, and white sneakers and I threw my messy now blonde hair into a ponytail. I honestly was not in the mood to do anything that morning and I did not give a crap about the way a looked. As much as I wanted to find out who my mate was last night, this morning I really could care less about the whole ordeal. All I wanted was to lay in bed and read after what happened the evening before.

I was hesitant, but I headed downstairs and faced the million "how are you feeling?" questions coming my way.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I was asked how I was feeling by Fleur and Mrs. Wealsey as I expected. I smiled and told them I felt fine and was better than yesterday. They smiled and we sat and talked until breakfast was ready.

We sat down to eat and of course, Ron was the last one to show up to the table as always. Normally he would sit right down at the table with us and start eating before he even said good morning. But this morning was different, he greeted us with a monotone "morning" and walked into the living room.

I knew what was wrong but before I could get up to talk to him Fred beat me to it.

Fred's POV

I saw Ron differ from his usual schedule of eating before saying a word to us, so being the amazing older brother I am I followed him to see what was wrong.

I walked into the living room to see Ron slouching on the couch with his face in his hands. I wanted to let him be but I couldn't sit there watching my younger brother look like that. So I sat down beside him and put my hand on his back.

"What's up mate?" I asked being as sincere as possible trying not to sound fake as I know he probably thinks I'm being.

"Why do you give a shit?" he asks looking up from his hands. His face is red and I can tell he's been crying. I try not to mention anything to him because I know he thinks I'm here as a joke.

"Listen, Ron, I know you think I'm here to make fun of you but I swear this time I'm not. I want you to know that I do want to know what's wrong and there's no judgment involved." I said telling him with the most serious and sincere tone I could possibly manage.

"Okay," Ron let out a deep sigh and then started to explain, "I thought I would end up with Hermione, I have been in love with her since fourth year, or at least that's when I admitted it. Ever since then I thought I would be the Weasley to end up with her, but instead, you or George get to spend your life with her." He looked at me dead in the eyes and I truly did feel bad for him.

"Honestly Ron, I do feel bad for you trust me, but there's nothing I can do, if I end up with her I can't do a thing about it unless I want her to freak out and kill me or whatever veelas do." I laughed and I could hear a slight snicker from Ron as well.

He looked up at me with a smile and thanked me for talking to him. We walked into the dining room and we were greeted by hugs from Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. I didn't know why they were here but I had a feeling it was Bills doing.

Hermione's POV

When the two girls hugged Fred I felt an odd sensation that I tried my best and thankfully succeeded to hide. As hard as I tried to I couldn't find the reason why it was happening but I just brushed it off as it went away.

"Bill, why are they here?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"They're part of my plan to find your mate, and don't worry you won't hurt them even if you try to," he smiled.

Hurt them, why on earth would I try to hurt two girls I have been friends with since Hogwarts? But I don't know what I'm capable of ever since I attacked Fleur last night.

"I would love to continue to chat but I'm starving so can we please sit down and eat?" of course it was Ron always thinking about his stomach, but this time I had to agree I was starving, we were all waiting for him to begin eating.

We all sat down and Angelina and Katie joined us for breakfast. We all chatted about life and how we've been since leaving Hogwarts after the war. It was interesting to hear about what they've been up to, Katie went to play professional Quidditch as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Angelina had been working in an apprenticeship with Madame Pomfrey to become a healer.

We all finished breakfast and moved to the living room continuing our conversations until Bill cut in.

"So I know you guys are all enjoying your conversations but I kind of want to start the plan now," he said looking apologetic for cutting into our conversations.

Honestly, I really don't want to do this, I'm scared of what I'm going to do. I have no clue what he had planned but if Bill said I might try to hurt these two women I've known for years I should be at least a little bit scared.

Bill and Fleur started to make their way into the dining room and we all followed. When we got in there Bill stood in the center of the room.

"So Fred, George I would like you two to sit on opposite sides of the table from each other and Katie and Angelina stand behind one of the twins," Bill said and the four of them went where he said.

"Now ladies please put your hand on your respective twin's shoulder," Bill said giving them further instructions.

I didn't know where he was doing with this and I was very confused. Bill looked me in the eyes and seemed to be searching for something and when it seemed that he couldn't find what he was looking for he looked away.

"Now I would like for you to run your hand down to touch their chest,"

The two women did what Bill asked and as they started to do so I felt myself getting that same feeling I felt last night with Fleur. Bill looked me in the eyes again and this time it seemed like he found what he was looking for because he let them continue doing what they were doing.

I tried to hold in the feeling this time until I couldn't anymore, next thing I knew I was launching myself at Angelina. But before I could reach her I felt arms around me dragging me into the living room.

When I finally managed to release myself from the strong arms that held me I turned around to see Bill and Harry.

"I'm sorry Hermione but we had to get you out of there before you gurt someone," Bill said as he looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay I didn't want to hurt Angelina or anyone else, I didn't care what you had to do as long as everyone is safe," I said

It didn't take long for me to calm down after I left the room and Bill and Harry left me alone and Fred walked in.

"Hey," he said with a shy smile on his face. He looked nervous and I don't blame him after the way he must have seen me he's probably scared I'm gonna kill him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I-I don't know what to say," I could feel tears streaming down my face, I didn't know why I was crying but I was and I couldn't stop. I'm not sure if I was apologizing for the way I acted or if I was apologizing for him being stuck with me as his girlfriend. But it didn't matter I felt like I needed to apologize for something.

I was just about to speak again until Fred pulled me into a tight hug. I was even more speechless, I didn't know what to do. This would normally be a time where he or George would make some kind of joke. But instead, it was quiet I couldn't even hear the chatter from the other room. All I heard was our hearts beating in sync and our heavy breathing.

Fred released his hug on me and we looked in each other's eyes. Fred's ocean blue eyes met with my chocolate brown and I could feel the force that was slowly pulling us together. It felt long and slow and eventually I couldn't take it anymore.

I went on my tiptoes and pulled his face to mine. I could feel his shock at first but then he moved his arms around my waist and melted into the kiss. This was nice, I don't think I've ever pictured myself with Fred in my entire life, but if he's my mate then I guess it was meant to be.

The kiss seemed to have lasted forever until I heard a cough behind me. Fred and I turn around and see everyone staring at us.

I saw Bill turn to Fleur "So do you think we should talk about marking?"

"Very much so yes," she responded with a big smile on her face.


	4. IV

"Hermione come with us please," Fleur said.

Bill and Fleur both led me into the dining room and I'm assuming it's to talk about marking. The three of us sat down at the table and all of a sudden Bill and Fleur's expressions looked more serious than they did back in the living room.

"So Hermione, what just happened with Angelina is an example of why you should mark Fred. If another woman, especially another veela gets close to Fred you will want to rip them apart. Or in another case, every time you and Fred are alone you will feel the urge to mark him and lose control. Not only this but another veela could steal him from you if they really wanted to. But if Fred is marked other veelas cant smell his scent so they will know he's taken." Fleur tells me in a serious tone.

"For example try to smell me," Bill says.

I try my hardest to pick up some sort of scent from Bill, but all I can pick up is a mix of Fleurs perfume and leftover breakfast.

"I can't," I say in a quiet voice.

"Exactly," Bill says with a smile

"So how do I mark Fred?"

"It's quite easy, all you need to do is say 'I promise to love you forevermore' and then bite him," Fleur says with a smile. I'm in shock to hear I have to bite Fred, I don't want have to hurt him in any way. Thankfully, Bill picked up on my shocked state and reacted quickly.

"Don't worry it won't hurt him, it feels quite relaxing actually," he tells me.

"I think that's all you need to know, but I do recommend doing this as soon as possible and make sure you talk to Fred about it too," Fleur says with a smile and the three of us get up and head into the other room.

As soon as I enter the room I walk up to Fred, "Hey can I talk to you alone about something?" I ask him in a whisper. He nods and I guide him into my room and we both sit down on the bed.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" he asks seeming a little bit concerned.

A giggle a little bit looking at his expression "There's no need to look so nervous Fred, this isn't super serious I promise," I say with a warm smile on my face.

I can see Fred let out a little sigh and relax and I start explaining.

"So Bill and Fleur just talked to me about something called marking, and they told me I should talk to you about it. It's nothing super scary or intense except that it's kind of a commitment," Fred nods understanding and I explain further telling him all of the things that Bill and Fleur told me trying to say it word for word from what I remember.

I almost finish explaining but the last part I have left is how I have to mark him, I'm scared that as soon as he finds out I have to bite him he'll back out of it but I have to tell him whether I want to or not.

"Fred, before I let you go there is one thing I have to tell you that might change your mind about the whole situation," I let out a sigh and I just spit it out. "I have to bite you to mark you," I say as I tense up not knowing what his reaction will be.

"Sounds kinky," he says and winks. I roll my eyes and let out a giggle. I didn't realize how tense I was for the entire conversation because when it was all over and I felt my body go limp and I could feel my intense emotions flooding back into my body.

Now I know what Fleur meant when she said I would lose control when I'm alone with Fred because I just want to push him down onto the bed and snog him senseless.

"Hermione are you okay?" Fred asks me looking a little concerned.

I want to hide my feelings but if we're going to have this relationship work, I need to be upfront with whatever is going on with my emotions and my body. I'm a grown-ass woman I don't need to feel like I'm going through puberty again, this is so embarrassing it's ridiculous.

"So um, this might seem a bit forward or whatever, but I uh, I don't know but I sort of want to kiss you right now. Like really badly and I don't know why. But I'm really embarrassed because I shouldn't be acting like this but I don't want to surprise you because I have so many emotions going through my body at once when I'm around you especially when we're alone and I don't want to do something stupid and you might h-" Fred cut my rambling short by kissing me and I couldn't help but kiss him back with more passion than I have ever kissed anyone with in my entire life.

One thing started to lead to another and next thing I knew Fred was on top of me and I was unbuttoning his pants.

Fred started trailing his kisses down my neck and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. Just then I heard a cough at the door and Fred and I separated.

"Hey so um, sorry to interrupt but mum wants you guys downstairs," Ginny said trying to avoid eye contact with the both of us.

Fred and I sat up and I went over to the mirror to make myself look more presentable.

"Hermione, I was meaning to ask you earlier but would you like to go out on a date with me Friday night?" he asked coming up behind me placing his hands on my waist.

I turn around to face him "I would love to," I say with a smile and I give him a peck on the lips and walk out of the room. I couldn't help but have the biggest smile on my face, I was so excited for Friday night I couldn't wait.


	5. V

Before I knew it it was Friday evening and I was getting ready for my date with Fred. I had a shower and was now trying to pick out what to wear, with the help of Ginny of course.

"What about this one?" I ask her while strutting around my room wearing a simple pink bodycon dress.

"I mean it's cute but I don't think it will match the plans Fred has in mind," she says.

"Well, what are his plans so I know what to pick out," I ask her with my hands on my hips.

"I'm not going to tell you because it's a surprise, all I'm going to say is that it's very casual but still romantic," she says sitting up on the bed and heading over to my closet and grabbing a dress.

"Try this one on, you never wear it and I think it will look perfect," she says with a smile as she hands the dress to me. It's a beautiful white cami dress, I bought it a year or two ago but I never got to wear it.

I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. It's perfect.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful Fred will love it," Ginny says with a big smile on her face. "Now let's do something about your hair," she says with a giggle.

I've been so focused on the way my outfit looks I haven't even thought about my hair, which at the moment is a floppy wet mess. Ginny begins to brush out my hair and dries it with a drying spell. I feel little tugs on my hair as Ginny plays around with it and soon she steps away. I look in the mirror and see a messy but still elegant fish-tail braid that falls perfectly down my back.

"I'm going to let you finish getting ready, you have about half an hour until Fred gets here. Have fun on your date," Ginny says and she walks out of the room.

I put on a light brown eyeshadow and mascara as well as some concealer, blush, and clear lipgloss for my makeup. I'm just about ready when I hear Fred pop in downstairs so I throw on some perfume, grab a pair of white sandals and I make my way downstairs.

Fred's POV

"George I'm going to get Hermione so I need you out of here!" I tell my twin trying to shoo him out of our flat.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going!" he shouts back and makes his way to the door. "So should I expect to be at mums all night?" he asks.

"I'm not sure but just to be safe yes I recommend staying at mums for the night," I say trying to push him out of the door.

"Okay, have fun. But not too much fun!" George says as I slam the door behind him. I apparate to The Burrow and I'm greeted by my siblings and parents.

"Hermione will be down in a minute she's just about ready," Ginny says with a smile. Just then Hermione comes down the stairs looking absolutely stunning, she looks like a goddess.

"You look very beautiful Hermione," I say taking her small hand in mine.

"Thank you Fred," she says, blushing.

"Are you ready to head out?" I ask her and she nods.

Hermione's POV

Fred apparates us to his and George's flat, and I am in complete shock. Fred set up a beautiful movie night with pillows, blankets, and lights along with some of my favourite snacks laid out in the middle.

"I had to get a lot of help from Harry to figure out all of this muggle technology, but after buying a tv and getting everything hooked up we finally did it," Fred says guiding me to the beautiful little area he has set up for us.

A/N scroll to the pictures just so you can picture what this looks like

"Fred this must have cost you a fortune! And what are you going to do if the ministry finds out you have muggle technology you could get arrested!" I tell him with a worried tone.

"How about you just live in the moment and not worry about money and we will deal with the ministry if something does ever happen, okay?"

I nod trying to forget about it but I can't help the one part of my brain that is trying to calculate the costs of everything in my head. But I soon forget all about it once I sit down in the beautiful fort Fred has built.

"So I picked out a couple of your favourite movies to choose from since I wasn't sure which one you would prefer," Fred pulls out five different movies and they are my all-time favourite movies that could ever exist on this planet. Dirty Dancing, 10 Things I Hate About You, The Breakfast Club, Grease, and Clueless. 

"I've seen about three movies in my life and it has not been one of these so no matter which one you pick I will have never seen it," Fred tells me. I end up picking Dirty Dancing and I help Fred put the movie into the DVD player and start the movie. Fred and I sit in the fort and wait for the trailers to play through so we can start the movie.

"Is there anything you want to drink Hermione?" Fred says as he gets up to head to the kitchen. "Sure what do you have?" 

"We have water, juice, wine, beer, whiskey, honestly if you name it I'm pretty sure we have it," he tells me letting out a small laugh. 

"If you don't mind I'll have some wine," I say

"Red or white?"

"If you have Red I would like some please,"

Fred goes into the kitchen to fetch our drinks while I watch a trailer for a movie called No Way Out. Fred comes back with a bottle of wine and two glasses and sits down beside me, he pours some wine into both glasses and hands one of them to me. We sit in silence and watch the trailers just enjoying each other's company.

Eventually, the movie does start and I pull up a blanket and open a bag of kettle chips and put the bag in-between me and Fred.

Fred seems a bit taken aback by the dancing in the beginning but after about half an hour through the movie, he seems to get used to the provocative dancing. Fred and I sat in silence through most of the movie and once in a while I would have to explain what was happening to him.

Around three-quarters of through the movie, most of the snacks were gone, we had polished off two bottles of wine and we were both curled up under the blanket surrounded by pillows.

It was almost at the end of the movie when my favourite part came on and I sat up so fast I pulled all of the blankets off of Fred.

"What's the deal? I was comfortable!" he says sounding irritated but I can tell he's joking.

"Sorry, this is just my favourite part of the movie I always get excited when this part comes on," I tell him with my knees tucked close to my chest ready to say the iconic Patrick Swayze line.

At the exact same moment as the movie, I say "Nobody puts Baby in the corner," as loud as I can and I can see Fred smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"You really love this movie huh?" Fred asks.

"Oh I adore this movie but you haven't even seen the best part yet, it's coming up right now," I say pointing to the T.V in excitement as Jennifer Grey and Patrick Swayze start the iconic dance to The Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes.

Fred sits up as well and watches the dance with amazement and admiration in his eyes. When the movie finishes and then end credits roll through I start dancing around the room to the music. Fred laughs and gets up to join me taking my hands in his and twirling me around the room.

Eventually, the music stops and Fred and I collapse back into the fort breathing heavily. We look at each other and burst into laughter until our stomachs hurt.

We stop laughing and we look into each other's eyes. I can feel a force pulling our faces closer and closer together until our lips lock together into a passionate kiss. We lay there for who knows how long with our lips glued together until one of us needed air.

I take this breather as an opportunity to pin Fred down and straddle him. "Hermione what are y-" Fred starts a sentence but I don't let him finish as I slam our lips back together and start trailing kisses down onto his neck. Fred lets out a moan which makes me leave more kisses all over.

"Hermione" Fred says through his heavy breathing

"Yes?"

"I love you so much," he says letting out a small moan as I continued to leave small kisses on his neck. I look Fred in the eyes which are full of lust, "I love you too" I say and Fred grabs my face and pulls it to his.

We continue to fight back and forth for dominance until I'm finally straddling Fred once again. I start leaving small hickeys on his neck and Fred unzips the back of my dress and pulling the straps off of my arms.

I leave a final kiss in between Fred's shoulder and neck and the spot starts glowing. I take this as a sign that I should mark him so I whisper the words that Fleur said a couple of days before and bite him which causes Fred to let out a loud moan.

"God woman what are you doing to me," he says in a deep husky voice.

"I just marked you," I say as I run my hands over the mark that I have left on his skin. This causes Fred to tense up.

"Please just let me rip your clothes off and fuck you," Fred says slowly pulling off my dress. I sit up and pull my dress all the way off and begin to undo the buttons on Fred's shirt exposing his toned upper body from his years of Quidditch.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear which makes me shiver.

"I love you too,"


	6. VI

I woke up to the smell of bacon and I soon realized the empty space beside me when I rolled over. The memories from the previous night made me smile as I got up and put my dress back on. I walked into the kitchen and saw Fred putting our breakfast on the dining room table.

"You're just in time I just finished breakfast," he says looking at me with a smile as he sits down at the table.

"This looks amazing Fred thank you," I say with a smile which Fred returns and we begin eating. We ate breakfast in a comfortable silence just listening to the birds chirping and the wind blowing in the background.

When we finished eating I started gathering up my things to head back to the burrow. "Thank you for everything Fred but I need to get back to the burrow and get cleaned up," I say as I start heading to the front door so I can apparate out of the flat. "You can get cleaned up here too you know," Fred says with a flirtatious smile. I roll my eyes and apparate our of the flat.

I apparate straight into my room when so I can avoid questions until I have a shower and look more presentable than the current smudged makeup and the wrinkly dress I'm wearing.

I have a quick shower and I head straight to Ginny's room to tell her all about the date. I wasn't surprised to find her hanging out with George probably making assumptions about what happened on our date.

"Hey guys," I say as I walk in sitting down on the bed with the two redheaded siblings. "Hey Hermione. Soooooo, how was your date?" Ginny asks scooching closer to me so she could catch every word. I explained what happened on the date including the end of the night and it was followed up by many questions.

I didn't answer many of the questions they asked because they mostly involved the sex which was kind of disturbing considering this is their brother they're asking about. But I answered some of them.

The three of us sat and talked until it was dinner and George had to leave to help Fred with the shop. Everyone else had many questions about the date and I gladly answered them.


	7. VII

"Who's Hungry," Mrs. Weasley calls, everyone rushed to the table for breakfast and as usual all of the Weasley men were the first at the table. Everyone sat at the table in comfortable silence while we ate until someone spoke.

"So Hermione, are you and Fred like a thing now," Ron asks bashfully.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say shrugging. "We haven't really talked about it at all," Fred adds on.

"Oh," Ron says and goes back to eating. The room went back to being silent, but I couldn't help but notice small giggles coming from Fleur. I look over and she and Bill seem to be whispering about something while looking at Fred and me.

"Fleur are you okay?" I ask

"You never told us that you marked Fred, I thought we would be the first to know," she says giggling. I blush and try to pass the topic but Fleur didn't want to drop it.

"So aren't you going to tell me when," she asks.

I roll my eyes and reply, "Uh well on our date the other day but it's not a big deal anyway,"

"Uh yeah, it is! I took me about four months before marking Bill,"

"Well you told me to mark him as soon as possible so I did, what else did you expect," I said freaking out in front of everyone.

"Sorry I should've known better," Fleur laughs.

"Wait, hold on a minute here, does that mean that Hermione and Fred had sex!" Ron shouts.

"RONALD! There is no need to talk about such things at the table!" Mrs. Weasley shouts back.

I can feel my face get hot with embarrassment as Mrs. Weasley and Ron start a shouting match in the middle of breakfast.

"Calm down you two, maybe Hermione and I did have sex and even if we di it's none of your business is it Ronniekins," Fred says in a kind of snarky but playful tone.

At this point, everyone is busting a gut laughing at the awkward events that just took place. I'm going, to be honest, I never expected for such a thing to take place between me and Fred, but if it didn't happen I wouldn't be as happy as I am.

I look around at all of the people around me and the smiles on their faces and it reminds me of what I have and how grateful I am that all of this happened.


End file.
